


Not long now ...

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, See notes below
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All I can write is fluff, fluff, fluff!</p><p>Warning: sorry, bit spoilery, but there is mention of X-Factor romance which some may view as underage.  I didn't include it in the tags as I am from the UK and so, for me, there is no underage issue.  Just thought I should mention this, so there are no unwelcome surprises for anyone!!!</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know/own any of the characters in this story.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not long now ...

**Author's Note:**

> All I can write is fluff, fluff, fluff!
> 
> Warning: sorry, bit spoilery, but there is mention of X-Factor romance which some may view as underage. I didn't include it in the tags as I am from the UK and so, for me, there is no underage issue. Just thought I should mention this, so there are no unwelcome surprises for anyone!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know/own any of the characters in this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a cool, calm evening and the beach was almost deserted. The sun was slowly setting past the horizon, casting its orange glow over everything. There was someone walking their dog far in the distance but basically Harry was alone. Alone with the sea, the wind and the sand. He lay back on the sand, listening to the waves crashing onto the shore. 

After a few minutes, he sat up and looked back up to his beach house. He so, so wanted it to be their beach house. But it was just him at the moment, waiting for Louis. Waiting to see if there was any chance for them to be something, something special. He loved this house – the fact that you can hear the sea from every room and how private it is here. For the hundredth time, Harry checked his watch. Every minute seemed to feel like hours. Should he have ever written that letter?

Harry still wasn’t sure if he had done the right thing. All he knew was that he had to do something, he had been miserable just wondering. Wondering what if…? If Harry had been braver back then, back when they were doing X-Factor. There had been that one night, that one amazing drunken kiss. If he had just admitted to Louis then how he felt, how he had fallen so completely for him. But the next morning nothing had been said, they had remained friends, becoming best friends, and Harry had been so scared of ruining that. 

Then Louis had started going out with Eleanor and Harry had to stay as ‘best friend’ and nothing more. He was so, so sure back then that Louis had felt something towards him that was much more than friendship. But Louis had started dating, the band had become huge and it felt like that ship had sailed.

Until last week. Last week Harry had suddenly, out of nowhere, come to the realisation that now he had a second chance. Not many people get to have that. He had a second chance to tell Louis how he felt, how he had always felt, about him. Louis was single, the band was on a break for a few months and they were in the process of renegotiating their management. This was the time for them – Harry felt so sure.

So he had written a letter, not a long letter – just one full page in his spidery writing. He had it couriered to Louis in London, so he would be sure he had gotten it. The letter explained how he wanted to be more than friends, how he had never forgotten their kiss all those years ago, how he had never felt that way about anyone before or since and how he wanted to build a future with Louis, as boyfriends – as life partners. How Harry had never been more certain that this was the right thing for them.

He was still certain, but nervous now. Two days after sending the letter, he had gotten a text from Louis. He had opened it, heart hammering. All it contained was flight information with a question mark. The flight was London to LA. Harry had answered with one word – yes. 

So now he was waiting. Louis’ flight would have landed by now, he would be in a taxi and here – actually here at Harry’s beach house – any minute. Harry felt a little queasy – what on earth would Louis say? What did he want? All Harry’s confidence in them, and all that they could be, had been fading slowly over the last few days as his nerves built.  
There was a noise, a car door. Harry jumped up and ran towards the steps up to the back of the house. By the time he had banged through the back door, he could hear knocking on the front door.

“Haz?” came the queried shout in the voice he loved so, so much.

“Lou!” Harry ran round the corner into the hall and flung open the door. There in front of him was Louis, looking tired and crumpled from the flight but also utterly, utterly gorgeous. His caramel brown hair was tousled from no doubt tossing and turning trying to sleep on the plane but his blue eyes were bright and full of emotion.

“Harry.” Louis smiled up at him. Harry stood back to let Louis past and shut the door behind him. “I got your letter Haz. It was … did you mean it? After all this time?”

Harry could feel himself blushing under Louis’ gaze. He nodded, then cleared his throat. 

“Y-yes Lou. I mean it. I have always felt that way about you, right from that very first moment in the toilets I felt more for you than a friend should. I just want to give us a chance, to try to be something more, something I think could be amazing.”

Louis looked shocked, almost as if he had expected Harry to deny it, to say the letter hadn’t meant anything. He looked at Harry, his blue eyes shining.

“Harry, I always wanted you to say this back in our X-Factor days. I was too shy, too unsure of myself to be brave enough. But you were so confident, so happy in your own skin and I felt sure that you just didn’t want to take that chance with me, that’s why you never said anything.”

“You must have known Lou, how I felt about you then? How I still feel?” Harry could hardly breathe. “Do you wish I hadn’t written to you?”

“Hazza. I so glad you did. You are so brave, of course nothing’s changed there.” He paused, taking a deep breath, seeming to be building up to saying something. He breathed deeply again and then spoke looking directly into Harry’s eyes, his soul. 

“I love you.”

Harry exhaled sharply, then leapt forward and flung his arms around Louis.

“And I love you.” His reply was muffled into Louis’ hair but he knew it had been heard as he felt Louis’ arms tighten around him.

He pulled back slightly, looked into Louis’ beautiful eyes, then let his eyes flicker down to his mouth. Louis moved forward onto his tiptoes and their lips met. It was everything Harry remembered and more, so much more. He felt warmth blossom inside him, finally secure in the knowledge that they were together. Really together. And that was how it was going to stay. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, please leave kudos/comments if you would like to!


End file.
